Interface
Category:Gameplay All hot-keys refer to the default Settings. Character Selection Interface Displays * List of channels * List of characters * Preview * Create/ delete character :Here you can choose the Channel on which you want to play. There are four channels named Divine Valley, Kalibus, Oread and Non_PK. The Non PK channel is a special channel on which you can not be attacked by any other player. Even Duel and DK Square are blocked. To choose a channel select a character first. ;Characters :The list of characters contains maximum seven of your created characters. Here you can choose the one you want to play with. It is not possible to play with more than one character on the same account at the same time. ;Create or delete a character :Described on the Getting Started article see here Main Menu ;Displays Interface_Mainmenu.png|Main Menu Interface_Channels.png|Channel Selection *Options *Channel *Character *Exit Game ;Channel :Through this menu you can log into another channel without switching to the character menu. If you will not loose party-membership on switching channel. ;Character :Return to the character selection interface. Character Interface To move any of the quick-bars or the quick information window use drag and drop at the right, fluted end of each item. Shop and Menu ;Displays''' *Cash Shop button *Menu button ;Menu Button :Most of the information windows can be opened by using one of the small icons. These icons can be activated by a single click on menu. ;Shop Button :You can access the Cash Shop through this button. Character Quick Information ;Displays *Amount of shield *Amount of health *Amount of Mana *Level *Character name *Experience progress ;PK-Shield (green bar) ;Heal (red bar) :Displays the current and the maximum amount heal points your character has. ;Mana (blue bar) ;Progress of experience :Displays the percentaged progress of your level. If the progress reaches 100% you will level up. Quick-slots Consumptionals ;Displays *Quick-slots for consumptionals ;Quick-slots for consumptionals :You can place up to ten different consumptionals in this quick-bar. To use one of the consumptionals out of the quick-bar press the referring key. Quick-slots Skills ;Displays *Quickslots for skills *Option to un-/ lock skill-bar *Display options ;Lock or unlock skill-bar :Via click on the lock icon (rosy lock) you can lock or unlock the skill-bar. This is necessary to remove an equipped skill form the skill-bar or change the appearance of the skill-bar. ;Add or remove skill :To add a skill drag and drop with the left mouse button the skill from the Skill Overview Window onto the preferred slot of the skill-bar. To remove the skill be sure the skill-bar is unlocked. Just right click on the skill you want to remove from the skill-bar. ;Change appearance :To change the appearance of the skills quick-slot bar be sure that the skill-bar is unlocked. The amount of bars displayed at the same can be changed by one click at the small blue eye right above the lock. To suspend one or more bars from toggling with the referred key simply click at the number on the right end of the skill-bar. The colour of background will switch from blue to red if suspended. Inventory ;Displays *First and secondary weapon slot *First and secondary equipment *Slots for special items *Slot for Costume *Collected Items *Amount of DIL *Amount of Purchase Points *Button to lock inventory ;Veteran's Slot (1) :Place the Veteran's Talisman here. ;Wings Slot (2) ;Helmet Slot (3) ;Pet Slot (4) :If you own a Pet from the Cash Shop place it here. ;Mount Slot (5) :Mount tokens must be placed here. ;Weapon Slot (6) :Toggle the first and secondary weapon by clicking on or . ;Earring Slots (7) :Two earrings can be equipped. ;Armour Slot (8) ;Shield Slot (9) :Place your Shield, Arrows or Bolts here. ;Gloves Slot (10) ;Ring and Necklace Slots (11) :Four rings or necklaces can be equipped. ;Pants Slot (12) ;Boots Slot (13) ;Bracelet Slot(14) :Two bracelets can be equipped. ;Belt Slot (15) ;Inventory (16) :Fifty slots per page. To switch to the second page click at the flag named . The inventory space can be extended by a Cash Shop item. ;Switch to second Equipment :To equip the secondary equipment click at the red/blue arrows. If you only want to see the secondary equipment click on the second flag. Focus ;Displays *Accompany *Friend *Trade *Whisper *Party *Duel *Guild *Alliance *Party Match *Block *Report ;Open Menu :Click the small triangle to open the focus menu. The triangle only appears if the target character is a playable character. NPCs and Monsters do not have this menu. ;Accompany :Use to follow the focused character. ;Request to Friendlist : sends a friend request to the target character. ;Request Trade : start trading an other playable character. ;Whisper :Use to sent a personal chat message to the targeted player. Only he can read what you wrote. ;Invite to Party :Invite the character to your party by a click on . If you do not have a party it will be created. ;Request Duel :Use to invite the target player to a duel. ;Guild :Invite the target player to your guild by the use of . ;Alliance : sends a request to join your alliance. You and the target player must be guild leaders. ;Party Match : sends a request to start a duel between your party and the opponent party. The target player must be the opponent party leader. ;Block : adds the focused player to the blacklist. ;Report : labels the targeted character for game masters to observe in case of violation against the general terms and conditions of Dekaron. Map ;Displays *Map name *Focus of character *NPCs, party members and portals *Target NPC ;Map name :Displays the name of map that your character is placed. ;Focus of the character :The red arrow displays the direction your character is adjusted to. ;NPCs :The NPCs appear as small squares coloured differently. : Shops, Quest related and other NPCs, Teleporter, Stashkeeper, Guildmaster, Chief of city or village (return point) Mini Map ;Displays *In game daytime *Coordinates *Focus of camera *Display options ;Daytime :The small sphere indicates the in game daytime. There is no known effect on the game play. ;Coordinates :Coordinates are the exact position your character has on a map. The coordinate consists of a x- and y-variable. The zero point is the top left point of any map. ;Focus of camera :The whiten triangle shows the direction you look by moving the view camera. ;Display Options :The mini map can be turned off by a single click at above the mini map. To display it click at the same icon again. Map Overview ;Displays *List of NPCs *Display options ;Display map :Press the key adjusted to call the map. Or click at above the mini map. The Button switches to . By clicking on it the map will be closed again. ;Display Options :Right below the list of NPCs there is a fader to adjust the transparency of the map. This will have no effect on the transparency of the mini map. ;Finding a NPC :Choose a NPC you want to be guided to. The NPC will be highlighted on the big map and on the mini map. Chat System System Chat ;Displays *Feedback from the Game ;Combat and Game Related (green) :Gives feedback about gained experience, items, DIL, quests and interaction with other players. ;Party Related (blue) :Informs you about party related changes or activities. ;Game Message (yellow) :Announcements by the Dekaron staff. User Chat ;Displays *Free Chat *Map Chat *Party Chat *Guild Chat *Vice Chat *Ally Chat *Save Button *Social Emotes *Chat Help *Options ;General :To chat to an specific group of people activate the specific chat by clicking on the related chat button. ;Free Chat :For chatting with characters around you start with :'. ;Whisper :To start whispering an other player start your chat with '"addressee '. The player must be online and on same channel. ;Map Chat :To shout to all players in the map start chat with '!. ;Party Chat :Start your chat message with ;' to talk to all party members through all channels. ;Guild Chat :A chat message started with '# will be sent to all guild members on line albeit on what channel they are. ;Vice Chat :A chat message started with &''' can only be read by guild members with the privilege to do so. How to set privileges. ;Ally Chat :Start a chat message with '''$ and all allied who are on line can read it. ;Save Button :Saves the chat history. You can find the saved file at %Game Directory%\data\ChatLog the format is DATE_TIME.txt ;Chat Help :Pops up a small notification about the different chat commands. ;Options :Several changes can be made here. Including background transparency, chat position, chat size and what kind of messages (Guild Chat, Party Chat, ...) can be read in the activated chat. Messenger and Friends ;Displays *Friends *Blacklist ;Add Friend :There are two ways to send a friend request. Write the name into the messenger and click on or send a request via the focus menu. ;Send Message :To send a message right click the name and choose The friend must be online to receive the message. ;Invite to Party :Right click the name of a friend and choose to send a party request. The friend must be on line. If you do not have created a party it will be done automatic. ;Delete Friend :To delete a friend click with the right mouse button his name and choose . ;Blacklist :Characters on the blacklist can not contact you in any way. Not via messenger nor the chat. Mailing Mailbox ;Displays *Mail (Inbox) *Send Mail ;Find Mailbox :There is a mailbox beside every teleporter in Dekaron. ;Check Mails :A golden glowing mail icon at the lower left part on your screen will appear as soon as you can read a new mail. If you are waiting for a mail closing and reopening the mailbox will not speed up the mail to arrive. ;Sending an Email :To send a mail choose the flag or click left onto an item in your inventory you want to send. Remove the item from mail via click on it. Adjust the amount of DIL you want to send from 0 DIL up to 999.999.999 DIL. A small fee will be taken from your DIL if you use the mailing system. The mail must contain an addressee, a title and a small message or you will not be able to send it. ;Addressee :Type any character name into the field named To or choose one of your friends from the drop down menu. The receiver can be offline. The mail will be stored for 30 Days. If the mail is undeliverable it will be returned to you. Read Mail ;Displays *Attachment *Attached DIL *Message text ;Attachment :Click on to the to receive the item. Be sure to have enough space in your inventory. ;Attached DIL :Click to receive the DIL. ;Delete Mail :A mail can only be deleted by you if the attachments are taken. Trading Trading System Party Management Party System